


The Rest of the Wicked

by burning_nova



Series: Kinkmeme Fills [6]
Category: The Avengers (2012)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Gen, Prompt Fic, References to child murder
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-09
Updated: 2013-05-09
Packaged: 2017-12-10 22:00:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 320
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/790656
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/burning_nova/pseuds/burning_nova
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Natasha and Clint are children. They've also been trained to be killers and are quite successful at it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Rest of the Wicked

**Author's Note:**

> From prompt: http://avengerkink.livejournal.com/16019.html?thread=34745491&
> 
> Natasha and Clint are children. They've also been trained to be killers and are quite successful at it. SHIELD picks them up, assigns/has Coulson adopt them. They get along well. And while Fury might act like a happy uncle most days with them, he has no qualms sending them to take out a target.
> 
> Bonus: Natasha and Clint have a standing rivalry on their kill counts
> 
> Coulson is still Daddy and the last time anyone hurt his kids the outcome was messy and the body count higher than originally anticipated.

Some days Coulson struggled with with empathy; during combat where blood lust drove him to make each shot a kill shot, even when unnecessary, or when the extra knowledge that an extra broken bone would bring the information he sought much faster. The individual didn't matter, rather the bigger picture. Despite it all, it was something he tried to instill in Clint and Natasha, because he didn't want them to be nothing more than weapons.

Natasha could smile so sweetly and honestly that it made it hard to remember that she had at least fifty kills to her name and that once she had drowned another child at eight years old because of an order. The Clint loved gifts so much and cherished any thing he received was difficult to connect to the boy of twelve who had shot a six year old in the shoulder on Fury's order so his father would talk. Neither of them had nightmares about it.

It wasn't a good thing.

Watching his children sleep, one with a broken arm and the other with a sprained wrist, he knew it was his role to make sure they didn't remain classified as weapons in SHIELD's archives. It would be hard, it would be difficult to work against the ingrained patterns of violence in them but he had to try.

But it was so hard some days, when the very act of empathy, sympathy and compassion drowned under rage and cold seething revenge. He hadn't needed to shoot the wives of the men who had hurt his children, but he had and would do it again in a heartbeat.

He turned to leave.

"Dad?" Clint murmured. Coulson turned to stare at him. Clint smiled at him.

"Thanks for having my six." He murmured.

"I'll always have your six." He responded. Clint murmured something indistinguishable and drifted back to sleep. Natasha kept snoring.

It was an easy rest.


End file.
